A Riddle of My Life
by krittz
Summary: idea credit and publisher : krittika author and main brain behind : gd


hey...a duo shot...written by GD and published by me..

its written onn my idea so may be bit weird theme line...

my idea was: _acp and Abhijeet both kidnapped...they are kept in such a way ki ager ek ko nikala jaye to dusre ki automatic jaan jayegi...koi bomb yea kuch..._

_aur ager ek fixed time ki asnder na nikale to wo pura room urr jayega... _

_and daya is the only one to decide whom to give preference..._

_nw wat will he do..._

* * *

A Long Corridor having so many people's... Some are in Groups and Some are Alone but all having the Same Emotions of Pain, Scare and Tension...

There are 3 Mans Chatting Some Serious in front of a Glass Door Room either side by side Glancing inside the Room having a Figure Lying Calmly over Bed.. They are Talking in Low Tone to Understand about Others and in that Scenario... A Loud Call Sketches so many Cracking lines in that Somewhat Silent Atmosphere with...

Scream: Nahiii...

The Same Men Chatting in Low tone outside of room, rushed inside the room where the Figure Jerking in that Terrible manner while His Both Arms already Tapped with Bed site duo to getting these High Jerks earlier as well so First a Man Sat in front of Lying Figure who was now in Somewhat Sitting manner, started Relaxing Him by Grabbing and Pressing His Shoulder to Calm down whereas another starting Un-tapping His Arms while Man said...

Rahul: Wo Theek hy... haan Pareshan Mut ho...

He was giving much Stress on His Each Word so Understand by the Person Correctly and Clearly...

Person look at Him Absentmindedly whereas Rajeev grabbed His Palm and with Rahul Helping Him to Stand Up and moving with Him uttered...

Rajeev: Chalo...

Both takes Figure to the Next room very Slowly as He was taking Baby Steps so a Few Steps Journey takes much minutes...

He entered with Rahul and Rajeev inside room seeing His Bro lying over Bed having Oxygen mask and Few Devices, so moving Near to Him.. Rajeev Updated...

Rajeev: Wo Theek hay.. pr Gas ka kuch Asar Baaqi tha is liyey abhi Sedatives pr hay...

Person can't get anything as His Focus was the Figure over Bed with Closed Eyes... He Slowly came Near and Rahul Sat Him on Stool... He did not Grasp a Word of Rajeev so First Placed His Right Ear over His Buddy Chest feeling a Beating Voice Welled up His Eyes and a Silent Tear Absorb in Outfit of Lying Man while Person closed His Both Eyes in Pain/Hurt/Scare or Tension...

_Daya coming out after taking a Long Hot Shower, with rubbing His Hairs.. First He checked Residence Door and after finding it Locked, taking out a water Bottle from Fridge and knock over an Open door..._

_The Man working over His Bed look at Him and Daya entered inside... Abhijeet initiated..._

_Abhijeet: Soye Nahi..._

_Daya: bas Yaar..._

_Abhijeet (scolding him): Mana kiya tha na Mut Nahao.. achi khasi Thand hay.. magar Tum..._

_Daya (gulping water sips with sitting on his bed): kuch nahi hota Boss... Neend Achi aayey gi... (seeing the papers Abhijeet working on with) kub nikalna hay..?_

_Abhijeet: Kal subah tou Meeting hay Pehlay.. ACP Sir kay Sath jana hay... phir dekho Dophair tak hee Niklna hoga... (Daya standup) (Abhijeet added) Stove Knobs check kr lena aur jao So ja kr..._

_Daya (making face): acha na, ja raha hun.. Good Night..._

_Abhijeet: Good Night... _

_Daya checked Stove Knobs in Kitchen and then moved out to His room and lay over His bed after picking his Ipad..._

_Abhijeet after an hour completing His work, Properly arranged Papers inside Folder and then moving to Last check, find Daya room Light still Switched on, He was moving with angry Mood to Scold His Bear but after Entering inside His room, a Smile comes on His Lips finding his Bear already in Dreamy world..._

_Abhijeet properly covered Him and after Switching Off Ipad, Lights and Closing door of His room finally went to His room with a Tired Body..._

_Next Morning, Duo gets Ready and went to Bureau... After Reaching Bureau, Both Splits as Daya went to Crime Spot with Rajat, Sachin and Punkaj while Abhijeet moved towards ACP Sir cabin..._

_When Daya gets back from Spot, found ACP Sir Innova Missing and He got the News from Freddie that Abhijeet was also with Him..._

_Here Daya Busying in Discussion suddenly got a SMS Beep.. He checks it and find a Message as..._

**_A,B,C_**

_He first checked the Sender as He feels AMAN or anyone else sending Him a Funny Poem or Joke but getting the SMS coming from a Private number so Reads it as..._

**_A, B, C_**

**_50 Speed thi_**

**_Kum jo hui_**

**_Jai ho CID ki..._**

_Daya really comes in Tension after Reading it.. The word **CID** easily understands Him that Something really Threatening for CID... He first look at Bureau and got Most Officers are Busy in their Desks so for a moment Analyzed the Riddle as..._

_Daya (murmur): ye A, B, C kya hay... jis ki Speed hay... (asking to all) acha Tum log batao, kin Cheezun ki Speed hoti hay...?_

_Freddie (instantly): Sir, Gari ki..._

_Sachin: Sir, Time ki bhi..._

_Daya (now in higher tone): Kum jo hui... matlab.. haan haan.. Gari ki hee Speed hogi.. Time hota tou Peecy ya aagy ki Baat hoti... Jai ho.. oh ye Nahi.. ye A, B, C... ye kya... A, B C... Speed... Gari... oh no... A, B, C matlab Accelerator, Brake aur Clutch... OMG..._

_He instantly taken out His Cell and Dailed Abhijeet number, Now Cops also coming after seeing the Tension and that Loud Murmur..._

_Obviously they also Span a Long Journey in that fiels so Grasping Situation is More Easier for them..._

_The Ringer Counts as 1,2,3 Peak the Hype of Tension and in 5th Ringer, Call Picked.. Daya without taking a Sigh Tell.._

_Daya: Abhijeet: Suno, Driver sy Kaho.. Gari ki Speed 50 sy Kum na karay.. Yaar Gari mein B..._

_The Call Cuts... Daya look at His Cell in Confusion and again started Dialing but this time the Typical **TU'N TU'N** makes Him Mad..._

_Freddie on His Behalf Dialed ACP Sir number as He alredy gave this News to Daya that Abhijeet went with Him and during Dail Tone, handed His Cell to Daya which also coming as Switched Off... He looks at all, Scanning His Call Contacts and side by side asking in Tension..._

_Daya (to All Available Cops): Tum Logun mein sy kisi kay pass ACP Sir kay Driver ka Number hay...?_

_All Officers nodded as No so He ordered Vivek to Call at ACP Sir House and taking His Driver number while back to Dailing Abhijeet number still giving Dail tone Irritated Him alot..._

_Vivek calling at ACP Sir house and when His Servant pick the Call, give the Reciever to Daya who asked..._

_Daya: Kaka Main Sr. Inspector Daya bol raha hun... ye Balki ka number hay kya Aap kay pass...?_

_Kaka: arry Beta Daya, Balki tou Apny Quarter mein hay na... Baat karo..._

_Daya (interrupts with): kya...?_

_Kaka: haan aaj Us ko Bukhar tha tou Baray Sahab Gari Khud lay gaye... Main Bulaon kya...?_

_Daya: Nahi Kaka.. Theek hay... Shukriya..._

_He cuts Call and Instantly Ordered to Trace Abhijeet Cell Location... After few minutes He got the Location and now Most Officers Left with Him except Nikhil for any Case Reporting at Bureau, to that Place and after Reaching there a New Situation Waiting for them..._

_Yes, ACP Sir Car was rounded by Peoples.. Officers getting out from Vehicle Immediately and moved Forward, keeping people aside by Flashing their Badges and now watching the Car in Detail..._

_Rajat after finding Car as Daya already Calls Ambulance and Bomb Squad for any Emergency which now Joint CID Team but Confused as in Detail Scanning.._

_Bomb Squad did not find Any Bomb inside the Car either who would taken by Ambulance staff as the Car was Empty having some Small Damages... Officers Shocked... Daya looked Keenly at Road and say..._

_Daya: Road dekh kr lagta nahi, kay ACP Sir ya Abhijeet mein sy Gari kisi nay Jerk sy Roki hogi... Gari jis tarah Tirchi Khari hay.. lagta hay..._

_Rajat (added): kisi nay Hath dikha kr ya Lift ya Madad Maang kr Roki hogi..._

_Daya: haan aur Car ki Speed bhi 50/55 hee hogi..._

_Ambulance Staff: Sir Hum..._

_Sachin (to Both Ambulance and Bomb Squad staff members): Aap Log Jayey.. Thank you..._

_Daya really in Trouble, Ok if He tried to Fit that Message in any Prank so where is ACP Sir and Abhijeet...? Or if He Said that Prank was a Threatening Call so again Where are Both... ?_

_He was really Confused as when He Talked to Abhijeet, He was Not Confirmed that Abhijeet Driving or Travelling in a Vehicle so why His Phone showed that Track Location..._

_Daya was in Complete Tension as He does not know the Meeting place although if He was Thinking Correct, Abhijeet also did not Know till went there so..._

_He takes a Sigh and First ordered Sachin to Lift ACP Sir Car and Dispatched it to Cid Garage although calling Salunkhy Sir for Examining too while to Freddie and Vivek to Investigate the Place and takes Statements from Crowd which already told that There were No One here when the Accident had happened but for a Chance again tried and He with Rajat went to Bureau after calling Mobile Company by giving that Threatening Call number who replied that Number was Private so it's Difficult to Track it so soon having already Password Protection..._

_ Daya and Rajat reached at Bureau... Daya was still in Dilemma that why the Culprit choose Car rather any other thing like ACP Sir House/Bureau Parking, Any Gift coming to His cabin etc..._

_He was Coming inside either Continuously in Contact with Mobile Company about Tracing ACP Sir and Abhijeet Cell Phone Location as they did not find them inside Car who told that still there phones are Out of Reach and Switched Off as well..._

_Daya covering Stairs finding a Beep on His Cell... He found an Unknown number so Opened it with a thought of Abhijeet or ACP Sir but again got another Threatening Riddle in SMS as..._

**_D, E, F_**

**_Khauf ka hy Waqt_**

**_Maut sy hain Ghiray_**

**_Charun Ore sy ab..._**

_Daya instantly calling Mobile Company and again Ordering them to Track the number giving to them as this time the Threatening Call coming from Unknown number rather Private number and after few minutes, Mobile Company replied..._

_Mobile Company: Sir, Call Dadar sy aa raha hay..._

_Daya rushed without any Second Thought as still He was at Stairs ... He checked the Call Location after Reaching Dadar and got the Signal from a Small Kid Selling Channe..._

_Daya was really in Tension... He moved Slowly to that Kid and asking Him after Flashing His Smile to Sooth the Kid with..._

_Daya: Hello Beta, Aap kay pass Channe hain..._

_Kid: Jee Sahab, bataein kitna dun..._

_Daya (with confusion framing Query): acha Aap nay yahan koi Cell Phone dekha tha..? (with Sadness) Mera na Gir gaya...?_

_Kid: ohhh Aap ka hy Wo... (taking out a Shopper and giving it to Daya with) ye na abhi Thori der pehlay Mujhy mila..._

_Daya grabbed it with Shivering hands, found 3 Cell Sets and He easily got that One of His Buddy and One must be ACP Sir in Switched Off mode while the 3rd One still Alive... Kid again..._

_Kid: Dekkh lein Aap... Main nay kuch bhi Nahi kiya.._

_Daya (patting Kid Cheek with): Beta, ye aisay hee Mila tha ya Aap nay In ko Shopper mein rakkha hy...?_

_Kid: Sahab Main nay rakha hay.. (tense) kyun, Kharab ho gaya kya..?_

_Daya: Nhai Nhai.. Buht Accha kiya..._

_Kid (happily nodded with): acha Sahab, kitne kay Chane...?_

_Daya: 10 rupay kay..._

_Kid make a Paper Cone and Stuffing Chane inside it, Daya grabbed it by Paying 10 rupees and also giving 100 Rupees to Him with..._

_Daya: ye lo Aap ka Inaam (Kid hesitated but Daya gave him although giving Him the Chane Cone with) aur ye bhi... haan..._

_He pat on His Head and went back.. He knew expecting of Finger Prints from these Cells are Wasteless either after Switching On Both Cell, He found His number Last received in Abhijeet Cell... He looks that Third one and Opened it.. An Envelope Blinking there pressed His Emotions to Open it and He Opened reads..._

**_Jai-Veeru ki Jori hay_**

**_Thakur kay hain Sher_**

**_Ghabbar jub bhi aa jaye_**

**_Ban jaty hain Bheer (lamb)_**

_Daya really Angry after reading it as the SMS having some Smirky Smileys Triggered His Emotions and now He was getting the Complete Meaning of Second Riddle He found as D, E, F after getting these Helping Devices as..._

_Daya (teary tone): Death... End and Finish... (rash murmur) agar kisi ko bhi ek Kharonch aayii na tou Tu Yaad rakhna..._

_He went back to Bureau, found Everyone coming back and now Updating Him with their Investigations in Tension while Daya placed the Shopper over Abhijeet desk... Freddie and Vivek started..._

_Freddie: Daya Sir, Hum nay aas pass ka saara Ilaqa Chaan Maara, magar Kuch nahi mila.. yahan tak kay koi Foot Prints bhi nahi..._

_Vivek: kisi aur Gari kay Tire Marks bhi Nahi tou shayed ACP Sir aur Abhijeet Sir ko Pedal lay jaya gaya hay..._

_Rajat: aur wo gari wahan tak Kidnaper ya Us ka koi aadmi laaya hay... kyunkay Abhijeet Sir kay Cell ki Last Location Wohi thi..._

_Sachin: Sir, Gari sy siwayey ACP Sir, Abhijeet Sir aur Balki kay.. kisi kay bhi Finger ya Shoe Prints nahi milay..._

_Rajat (added): hum nay Balki ko Finger aur Shoe Prints kay liyey Bula liya tha..._

_Daya: hmmm..._

_Officers look at Him easily understand His Mental approach... Freddie moved Forward and say..._

_Freddie (assurance tone): Daya Sir, Aap Pareshan Na hun... ACP Sir aur Abhijeet Sir Theek hon gay aur jaldi Mil (He grabs Daya hand and say) arry Aap ko tou shayed Bukhar..._

_Daya leaving His hand from Freddie Grip whose Tear fell over Freddie Palm as He remember His Buddy Concern Last Night on His Shower as..._

**_Abhijeet (scolding him): Mana kiya tha na Mut Nahao.. achi khasi Thand hay.. magar Tum..._**

_Daya really feeling Helpless and somehow Scared.. In Last Few Years.. He was so much Scared in such Situations where Abhijeet was Missing.._

_He feels His Strength Lowering down and His Mind trapped in a Stressed Feeling totally Flushed His Working Abilities..._

_He heard so many Lectures from Abhijeet regarding that as it was really Wrong approach of Daya and now creating Trouble in His Professional and Personal Life but except giving a Tight Hug in Reply of these Lectures of His Pal, anything in His hand..._

_Daya was really Restless... He did not get what He was Doing to get out His Father and Brother.. with the Passage of time.. His Tension converted into Scare even Showing by His Bulging Shoulder..._

_Cops already in Tension and When a Hand touched Daya shoulder, the way He Jerked Hurts All... He looked the Man behind and feeling Bursts out.. Salunkhy Relaxses Him with..._

_Salunkhy: Daya Pareshan mut ho.. Sub Theek ho ga..._

_Daya (with Hurt): Sir, Pata nahi.. kuch samjh nahi aa raha..._

_Salunkhy: Tum nay DCP sy Pata kiya... shayed Usy Meeting ki Jagah ka malum ho..?_

_Daya: Sir, DCP Sir kay PA sy baat hui... DCP Sir Parsun sy Hyderabad mein hain, Holi ki Celebrations kay liyey... Baaqi Abhi nay kaha tha Private Meeting hay tou shayed Usy bhi Meeting ki Jagah Pohanch kr Pata chala hoga..._

_Salunkhy: Tumhein kya lagta hay...? Sachin tou keh raha hay Gari..._

_Daya: Sir, Mera khayal hay, Un Dono ko (with Low tone) Kidnapp kr liya gaya hay..._

_Rajat: pr Daya Sir, Aap nay Abhijeet Sir sy Phone pr Baat ki thi na..?_

_Daya (picking that Shopper and taking out Cells Sets and by Showing them tell): Nahi Rajat.. Call Pick hui aur Main nay Bolna Shroo kr diya.. kisi nay wahan sy Hello tak Nahi kaha tha... (assure tone) aur Boss hota tou Call Pick krty hee hee kehta.. **kya hua Daya** ya **Daya kya hua**.. magar Main itny Tension mein tha kay kuch Socha nahi... (showing Abhijeet Cell Set with) is pr Meri Call hee Last hy aur ACP Sir kay Set pr Salunkhy Sir nay Kal Raat 1 bajy Aakhri Call kiya tha (Salunkhy nodded) aur ye Cell..._

_Rajat: ye shayed abhi ON hua hay, kyunky bas Aik SMS hay jo Aap kay number pr aaya hay... (to Sachin) Sachin Pata karo ye SIM kis kay Naam pr aur Kub Issue hui hay...?_

_Freddie: Rajat Sir, kya Aap ko lagta hay Us Kidnapper nay Apni Saheh Identity dii hogi Is SIM ko Khareedty huay...?_

_Sachin (coming with): phir bhi Freddie, koi Choti cheez bhi Kaam aa skti hay (to All) Sir, ye SIM 3 din Pehlay Khreedi gayii hay, ON 24 hours mein hui hay... 23, Lane 17.. Shastri Nagar ka Pata hay..._

_Rajat (to Vivek): Vivek jao aur Nikhil ko bhi sath lay jao... koshish krna Aas Pass bhi Dekh lo is tarah kay Aadmi ko ya Dukaandaar sy Sketch Banwa lena..._

_Vivek: Jee..._

_Salunkhy (to Daya in Confusion): Tumhein kya koi Call aayii thi...?_

_Daya (with sad sigh): Jee Sir... (He went to marker board and started Writing those Riddles with) ye pehla Mujhy Subah mila... phir jub Hum Us Accident ya kaho jahan ACP Sir ki Gari mili jo Kidnaper nay Jaan kr hee Chori thi wahan sy Bureau wapis aaya tou ye Dusra mila Parking pr.. Main is Number ko Track kr kay Beach pohancha aur ye Teen Set Hath aayey..._

_Salunkhy: aur Dono Threatening Call kay beech kitna Time Difference hy..?_

_Daya: Sir, 3 Ghantun ka... aur ab (seeing time) shayed koi aur SMS bhi aayey..._

_Salunkhy: hmmm... Gari Main ny Examine ki hay.. Mera khayal hay Meeting Khatam honay kay baad hee Dono ko Kidnap kiya gaya hay..._

_Sachin: haan Sir aur Khud Kidnaper nay ya Us kay kisi aadmi nay Gari ko Us Spot pr Chora hoga..._

_Freddie: tou Shoe Print kyun nahi milay..? Finger Print tou shayed Gloves sy Chupa liyey hon gay..._

_Salunkhy: Freddie, agar Joty kay ooper Socks Pehan lo ya koi Kapra baandh lo tou Print Nahi aata..._

_Daya: matlab Kafi Dimagh lagaya hoga (tense tone) pr kahein Un Dono ko koi Takleef..._

_Meantime Vivek and Nikhil back with a Man who told that He got the SIM but 2 days back the SIM was Stolen with His Set from Bus... Cops really in Trouble and except Waiting They have Nothing in their Hands..._

_Cops really Restless and Mostly the Bureau looking Silent and without anyone Presence as All Lost in Thoughts about Both of their Seniors..._

_Daya was in Bad Mental state... Somehow He feels Himself Responsible for that just because the Kidnaper Opted Him to Use as a Bait either having a choice to Call and Threat directly to Bureau Landline..._

_With Time Running, They were coming in Worrying as it already more than 3 hours and now They felt that They can't Hide that News more as They cant Concentrated on Reporting and Reported Cases..._

_Daya was pacing To and fro in Corridor and when He felt that at any minute He bursts Out so moved to Parking and before finding a Correct place to Relax His Emotions, got a Beep..._

_The SMS Contained something which Confuses Daya for a bit and when He was trying to Move to Discuss it with Rest, got another Message with a Destination Address and a Threat which Freezed Him as..._

**_Patta patta jaan na jaye_**

**_Aisay rakhna Raaz isy_**

**_Aana Khud Akely Tu_**

**_Warna mily gi Raakh Tujhy_**

_Daya Wait for a minute, moved towards Quillas and Sit on it, then taken out a Small Chip kinda Stuff after taking out it from Quillas Dashboard, pasted it behind His Ear and then leave the Bureau Building after Placing His Cell Set, Gun over Quillas Dashboard..._

_Daya Delibrately sitting in that manner where Guard easily Saw Him doing All who will be Helpful for His Team regarding Searching them and for Backups..._

_He already spend so many Years in that Death and Danger Ring so now easily got what would be the Next Step by learning Lessons from Experiences that's why He did not take Quillas and his Cell for Minimize the Doubt of Kidnapper about any Surveillance and Bug coming with Him etc..._

_He took a Cab from Outside and rushed away either in whole Journey the Riddle hammering over His Mind as..._

**_G, H, I_**

**_Hum ko nazar hay aayii_**

**_Dekhayein gay Hum ye Bhai_**

**_Bacha payey ga kisy Tu Raahi_**

_Daya Manipulating so many things running in His mind... He Clearly Understands from that last Line of Riddle that there must be a Trap and He will Safe His Both Dear Ones from that... He murmurs..._

_Daya: ye G, H, I sy kya hoga...?_

_He tried a lot but after getting No Response from His Brain Shut it as now His Heart filling with Scare because of Destination Nearer to Him..._

_He asking about Stopping the Taxi little Far from the Main Spot and after Freed Him giving Fare moved ahead..._

_He was taking Small Steps did not getting anything except a Wooden Cottage in His Vision... He moved Fast got a Voice broke from Surroundings as..._

**_Voice (singing tone): Imtaihan hy... Aaj Imtaihan hy..._**

_Daya pressing His Teeth in Anger and Pushed the Cottage Door with Hard hand Paused Him at Doorstep..._

_He feels Someone behind Him but Right now His Foremost Focus was Two men inside Separate Glass Chambers which are adjacent to each one, Tied by Chains sitting over a Small Stool and having Smoke still Visible the Faces of His Dear ones having Pain as they cant Properly Breathing... Daya heard the Voice..._

_Voice: Chamber kay Corner pr Jo Bucket hay (Daya eyes focused that point) (voice again) Us mei Poisonous Gas hy jo kay Ek Electrical String sy Jura hua hay jo Invisible hay... (with smirky tone) Buht Close dekho gay ya Chu kr tou Pata chaly gi... Locks ki Keys Locks kay Sath hee hain... (Proud tone) Daya shayed isy hee kehty hain (Daya makes First gives a Big Smile on Culprit lips who added again) Aik bhi Ghalat Qadam agar Us Chamber mein para tou Electric Spark sy Bucket Khul jaye ga aur Wo Gas directly ACP ya Abhijeet ki Zindagi ko Maut mein Badal dy gii aur Wo Chamber Khud band ho jaye ga... Yaad rakhna Tumhary pass sirf 2 minute hain aur Gas kay React karny ki Raftar (pause tone) Tumharay Dharkanun sy bhi Zyada hay..._

_Daya wanted to Turn His Head and Look that bas***d but He can't... He knew already His Priority Shifted from Culprit to His Family Members..._

_Salunkhy Sir Ordering Nikhil to Call Daya from parking as He knew the Mental state of His **DAYA BACCHY**..._

_Nikhil moved and got an Empty Parking Makes Him Confused, He called on Daya number and got the Ringer Close to Him..._

_Here ACP and Abhijeet Look at Daya and started Screaming... Initially Daya saw Pain and Tension in their Eyes and their Moving Lips too so Assumed that Chambers are Soundproof but now their Screams making Sketches in His Ear Drums Understand Him that now the Chambers turned off its Sound Proof Mode... _

_Daya rushed towards the Chambers... He easily entered inside but which one, Yes that's the Big Question Sparked in His Mind..._

_There is a Battle started in His Mind... He Properly saw a Ring where He saw His Both Loving Characters who played a Big Role in His Life Tied with Pain and Still Struggling either Calling Him to Protect them..._

_ In Dilemma, Daya was taking Steps... His Every Step Covering His Life Journey which consists of so many things..._

_He feels in front of Him entered inside a room saw Himself Patting by ACP Sir as He was Crying a lot just to Reassuring All His Team that He did not Commited that Crime... Yes, a Trap in a Case where a Bullet was Missing from Daya's Gun and Stand Him in the Line of Suspects and after getting Trust and Consoling heard a Cute Comment..._

**_ACP: Sudhaker, Daya ko Achi sii Coffee Pilao..._**

_The Scene Shifts and He saw His First Scold He received from ACP Sir who entered with Sudhaker in His House and Snatched a Gun from His hand which was over His Forehead as He had Attempting Suicide in Anger..._

**_ACP: ohh, You Idiot... _**

_He always Loved to be an IDIOT where He got a Flair of His First Knot with that Man now Proudly calling Him His Deary Spoiled Younger Son..._

_He takes ahead His Left Foot and heard a Concern tone with Mixture of Love and Loss as..._

**_ACP (in tears): kuch Nahi hoga Tumhein Daya..._**

_He knew He can't Return Back those Precious Drops either can't give back that Time where First time He feels a Love of a Father or say Loving Father who can't be able to Stop that Cruel Death which was coming to take His Another Son in Jaws..._

_He Jerked His Head and just turned His Neck a bit and found a Person who is Reason of His Life..._

_Yes He can't Deny this and today He is there just because of This Man who is His Half Soul..._

_He feels the Man Silent and the Usual Fire was Missing from His Eyes Hurts Daya alot that His Next Step Tangled and He Landed with Big Jerk got a Reality by a Unanimous Shout from Both ACP Sir and Abhijeet Mouth as..._

_ACP &amp; Abhijeet (together): Dayaaa..._

_Nikhil Back to Bureau Main Hall with Tension as He got Daya Cell from Quillas Dashboard even His Gun too..._

_Daya coming back in Recent with that Shout... A Continuous **CHCHCH** by Smiley Tone Angered Him in Core so He is taking Steps Fast now avoiding Some Loving Sentences exchanged by Both, He and His Half Soul in Past as..._

**_Abhijeet: Tu na ek dum DoDo banta ja raha hy..._**

Daya: Pehlay bolo, Main Tumhara Bhai hun...

Abhijeet: Sahab agar yahan aa jayein tou Main Un kay Screw Kas dun...

Daya: aawww, Main tou Nanha Munna Khargosh hun...

_He knew He can't Beat His Bro or say His Head too.. Yes Both are Famous for Giving Orders to this **INNOCENT BACCHA**... Daya Smiles on that Term Transact by His Brain in that Scenario..._

_He found a Screaming Order from His Father to Safe His Brother at any Cost and on other side His Brother Silent Order to Protect His Father by any means..._

_This time Daya did not Think to Obey in any ones Order... Yes He wants to Obey His Own Order, His Heart who did not Wish to Lose anyone from these Two Dearly People..._

_He was taking Steps Ignoring Both Orders as He Concluded to Protect Both by Minimize the Time and trying to taken Out Both before He Lost His Life cz if One Lost.. Daya automatically Finished..._

_He entered inside ACP Sir Chamber, sat on His Feet and started Opening the Locks with Small Keys bunch aside taking much time to choose the right one wether hearing the Screaming as..._

_ACP: Daya, Mujhy Choro... Abhijeet ko Dekho... Timer Khatam ho raha hay..._

_Abhijeet (buckup him): Daya, Khool, Tu Khol lay ga.. Meri Fiker Mut kr... Main Khud Koshish..._

_ACP: Daya, Samajh nahi aa rahi hay Baat... Daya idhar dekho... Main Keh raha hun na Abhijeet ko..._

_Abhijeet: Daya, Tum kr lo gay, Mujhy Poora Yaqeen..._

_ACP (rash): That's My Order... Tum Abhijeet ko..._

_Daya mind during Opening Locks Flashing so many Concern Scenes of His Head... He always Thought that how much this Man has Courage as when He was in Death Bed, at that time He came and Encouraged Him with Smile and Hope..._

_Those Teary Lovely Sentence always lit up a Small Drops in Daya eye with Smile in His Lips as..._

**_ACP: Daya, Dr nay kaha hay bas Kuch din Tum ko aaram karna hay aur Phir Theek.. phir jitney darwazy Tourny ho.. Tour lena... _**

_He open Lock of Foot and then entered inside Abhijeet Chamber.. He calculated in Mind that if He Opened Locks of Both in 1 minute... Remaining 1 Minute is Enough to move out with Both from these Chamber... Abhijeet started either Daya on His Knees..._

_Abhijeet: Daya, pehlay ACP Sir ko Khool lo... (handling Him in Different way) Ek ko Khool lo gay tou Samajh aa jaye ga kay Kesy Lock Kholna hay aur Kitna Time lug raha hay aur Strength bhi Double ho jaye gi... Us Culprit ko Jany nahi dena hay na..._

_Daya Opened One Lock and moved back to ACP Sir Chamber... Time running Fast as still He was hearing a Singing sound as..._

**_Imtehaan hay ... hay... hay.. hay .. hay... aaj Imtehan hay..._**

_Here ACP Sir again started His Ordering tone as His Eyes on that Timer fixed beside that Gas Bucket with..._

_ACP: Daya, Meri parwah Mut karo... Tum samjh rahy ho na... Daya.. Main apni Life Buht Achy sy Jee.. Dekho, Abhijeet aur Tum Meri Taqat ho na..._

_Daya mind Flashing when He was asking ACP Sir about taking Advise to Drink that Juice having a Chemical Mixed by a Girl who belonged to Kidney Racket Gang... ACP Sir Refused by saying..._

**_ACP: Daya, Main ye Nahi keh skta... Us mein kuch bhi ho skta hay.. Tumhari jaan bhi ja skti hay..._**

_Daya was still in Shocking Pleasure as in Most Forces, He felt that Juniors always using as Bait and Seniors mostly did not Caring for Him regarding these Small things especially in Undercover Missions at the Success Stage..._

_He opened the Third Lock with a Small Smile when His Head always coming to Rescue Him, Scold him with Love..._

_He always feels Himself at Seventh Sky when Remembering those **CHEERAN JEEV **and **Daya aaj tou Hero lug rahy ho**kinda Praising Sentences..._

_The way His Head Covered Him and Supported Him when He had Broke His Knee, and giving Him Courage and Small Sooth when He was working on Crutches although His Head on Standing mode and He was in Sitting mode always Hurts Him but His Head Pat on His Shoulder with Smile and a Cute tone with **DAYA ITS MY ORDER **still gives Him Tons of Pleasure..._

_Daya Opened ACP Sir all Foot Locks and ran to Abhijeet Chamber and started Opening His Foot Lock... Abhijeet still giving His Lecture to Him with..._

_Abhijeet: Daya, Tujhy samjh nahi aa rahi Meri Baat... idhar Dekh..._

_Daya from Initial moment Avoiding to Meet His eyes with His Buddy.. This time He wanted to work on His Heart Words... He knew His Buddy is a Magician and knew How to Trap Daya so Avoiding His Gaze, Glance and Looks is the Best Option..._

_The Foot Locks did not Opened Correctly as the Timer Blinking and ACP Sir who was Standup now Scream..._

_ACP: Daya, Time..._

_Daya Eyes Falls on Timer and just in Gaze, His Eyes Meet with the Eyes who have the Ability to Lock his Brain and Heart..._

_Yes the Wrong Moments coming in Daya's Life as His eyes Met with the Magician known usually as His Buddy..._

_Nikhil ran upstairs and Updating All... the thing which Confuses Cops was Daya Cell still Switched On..._

_Salunkhy Sir Ordered Rajat to Open and checked SMS and Call Register and Cops got what They Want..._

_They Immediately calling the Mobile Company Who Excused to Track the Call as coming from Private number Lost All Hopes of Them like Surf os Sea..._

_The whole Surrounding Becomes Silent... There was No Irritating Smirking Singing Sound of that Croon called as Main culprit.._

_There was No Voice of ACP Sir Screaming who was almost Yelling now over Daya to Work Fast and why not Fulfilling His Orders..._

_The Sound of Surroundings, the Smoke which Covers Both, the Timer TICK TICK, the Foot Steps, Chain and Locks Sound all Vanished in Air..._

_The Two Pair of Eyes Locked Each One... Abhijeet Eyes changing so Many Colors absorbing by Daya's Wet Eyes having much Water and You all knew, Water Absorb Everything..._

_Yes, the Final Bell Ringed... The Scare which He Tolerated from so many minutes comes in front and now Smiling on Him, making Him more Weak with Showing its Every Teeth..._

_The Firey Blaze always Burns Everything but what He said about this Blaze of Fire which Burnt Nothing but Sparked in a way that Cool the Whole..._

_Yes that Spark having such Electric Current Passing in Each Emotions of Daya and making it Freezing like Ice which was Not so Fluffy as Snow..._

_He always Feels that His Emotions Sucked a Lightening Emitting from those Eyes and turned Him as Cold Fire which can't be Heated again till that Eye Lock Sustain... _

_A Precious Drop making a Fine Line of Hanging Rope with Oval End Slipping over His Cheek either He tried a lot to Safe Him but its Spills like a Water Drops because of Only Sorrounding as His Emotions turned Ice, but Body still got a Temperature while His Mind Travelled Back..._

_His First Meeting to a Dark Complexion Man having a Fire in His Eyes and Stiffness in His Tongue initially makes a Big Space between Both Relation as per Professionally too..._

_The Difference of Posts also Playing a Vital role in that Space but when this Space started Covering Step by Step..._

_Daya always Teasing His Buddy having Tears in His eyes that His First Scold giving Him such Immense Pain either Ruin the Life of His Buddy and getting Scold by Abhijeet as..._

**_Abhijeet: Daya, wo sirf Ek Hadsa tha... Meri jagah Chandli Bar sy Tu bhi Kidnap ho skta tha.. 18 Saal Beet gaye.. (angry) Tu Bhool kyun Nahi jata.. ain..._**

_Daya Smiles, Yes He tried to Forget it but Forgetting already is a Try to Remember anything Much either Good or Bad..._

_He knew He can't be able to come out from that Trance which His Friend makes around Him like a Thread Reel..._

_Every Thread made up of Love and Care Embossed in Relations and Daya did not have a Heart to Cut any Thread although Think about it..._

_He knew the Man Loved Him at Core, how many times He did Wrong, Scolded by His Buddy but Never Leave Him to Fight with Hardships of Life Alone..._

_He was always There whether Daya need Him or Not and Daya did not have a Memory where He says that He does not Need Abhijeet..._

_He knew, He could not Disobeying Him and His Any Order although coming with Alphabets or only with Signs..._

_His Ice had not Melts such Fast till that Silence Persistent, He Understand Well that now He transformed into Abhijeet and His Ownself Crying Silently sitting aside and with Intervals just looking this Transformation ..._

_Daya Quietly turned towards ACP Chamber with Wiping His Tear and Touching His Ear... Silently Opening His Hands Locks... ACP Sir Reluctant and Continuously Scolding Daya but He can't get that Daya already in Trance of His Brother Love..._

_He remembering wheather First He felt that Transformation, when He was on Death Bed... His Mind Spark as No, when He was Missing in Belapur Operation... again got a No.. then in Rehab... No No No... His Counted and Recounted and got the same repetition of that Angry NO..._

_The Love where He found Scolding of a Father, Caring of a Mother, Concerning of a Sister, Teasing of a Brother, Fighting of a Friend, Supporting of a Colleague and Loving of a Complete Relation named **ABHIJEET**..._

_He again tried and this time He got after Scanning and Analyzing, these __887 Weeks, 6210 Days, 8942400 Minutes and obviously it's Difficult to Calculated Seconds Accurately..._

_He already knew that in that Scenario, Both have a Spark to First tried to Move Out ACP Sir and He had Done it but He has a Feel to Taken Out His Buddy too in that Moments..._

_Yes His Heart playing like a Kid where a Kid Wanted a Bicycle but all and all thinking that it's not Bad if He would get the Football too..._

_He still Forcing on His Mind... Where oh Damn, Where, I feel that Spark and giving a Glance to that Crying Body Resembling to Himself and got the Moment..._

_Daya Opening ACP Sir Lock... Timer already running Fast... He heard that Smirky Singing sound too either Abhijeet really in Regret..._

_Cops in Anger, Rajat Hardly Placed Daya Cell over His Desk and All Jerked their Head by getting a Signal..._

_Yes, Yes, Yes... The Crying Figure Smiles with Sooth and looking Excitedly to that Transformed Man with a Confirmation of His Clue as..._

**_Voice: Beta, Main Tumhari Maa... Abhijeet... Pehchano Mujhy..._**

_That was the First time, He Feels that Spark which Fell over His Emotions as He come between Abhijeet and his Mother as a Bridge and till now He is playing a Connective Bridge between that Past and present Relation termed and Mother and Son Bond where Son only Visualize His Mother by the Feeling Showing to Him by His half Soul as He was Witnessed of that Loving Bond... _

_On the other hand, the other Plug in Part of that Silent Communication look at that Transformation and feeling Guilt..._

_That Oval End with a Fine Line over His Bear Cheek told Him how much His Buddy feeling Pain, Hurt and Helplessness even Anger too..._

_His Tear had Lots of Complains and Abhijeet have No Answer Satisfying any One Complain of His Bro..._

_Yes, Daya Tear told Him how much He was Angry on that Silent Conversation through Eyes of His Big Bro where He was not only Tell Him but Ordered Him to Safe ACP Sir First and did not Bother about Him..._

_The Quiet Step where that Tear had fallen on Abhijeet Feet Tells how much Pain that Tear got when Travelling through that Soft Bear Soothing Eyes to Big Eyes Lashes then Soft Cheeks always Pulling by Misha and those Chin..._

_He always thinks about that Time, where First He Familiarized the Power of that Hanging Rope..._

_Already He saw so many Tears in His Life... from Life to Death Journey or some time Reversible Role Journey but always Not getting more TOUCHED with it..._

_Abhijeet knew, His Bear always Surrendered Himself without Thinking about His Wish and Likes and Somehow Abhijeet using that in Bad time but what He have Done..._

_He first got the Space of that Oval End in His Heat which Swung the Wall of His Heart and make it such Weak like a Sea San when it Fell from the Left Eye of His BUGGY after Uttering His Nick First time in presence of All as..._

**_Abhijeet: Daya, Main ABHI..._**

_Yes, that Painful Tear coming when He just wanted that He stopped that Death either taking it over Himself and Protects His DODO..._

_That was the First time Abhijeet feels the Small Drop covered His Whole 4 Segments of a Beating Organ and makes it a Loving Pool..._

_Daya opened ACP Sir Hands Locks and Pushing Him Outside to move inside Abhijeet Chamber..._

_He Loved either say much Loved when Abhijeet Calling Him with Different names like **Buggy,** **Bhaloo, Bear, Motay, Dodo, Khargosh** etc..._

_He fought with anyone who tried to Repeat that after seeing Abhijeet telling this including Rahul as He Loved to Hear this from His ABHI... ahhh, Yes His Abhi..._

_He knew He can't stand on that Silent Order which His Half Soul giving to Him without any Word..._

_Both Unspoken Conversation are such Brilliant where they did not Need any Words even they were Irritated if any Voice interrupted them in this Communications Period..._

_Their Surroundings People always Mesmerized and Commented over them that Both Spend a Time Travelling in those Minutes..._

_Abhijeet knew, now His Bear did not giving Him any Moment to give Him a Gift of His **ONE LOOK**..._

_He knew that Innocent Bribe always Lovable for Him but right now His Half Soul such Quiet that He felt Him really Speechless and Lifeless too..._

_Daya Pushed ACP Sir Out from His Chamber and in a bit that Bucket opened inside Abhijeet Chamber..._

_The laughing Sound get Daya that Culprit Played with Him... He attached ACP Sir Release from Chamber with that Bucket Fallen over Abhijeet..._

_Daya Half Body inside ACP Sir Chamber as Abhijeet Chamber already Locked and Both are Seeing His Death taking Him from them.. ACP Sir Undelibrately Pulling Daya and He Rolled on Door way of Chamber..._

_Daya Eyes Widens while the Chamber Filling with Gas totally Invisible the Face of His Bro with seconds..._

_Daya Screamed such Loud with a Loving Call although His Throat having Sketches of Pain and Eyes having Salts of water as **ABHIII** and the Spell Broke..._

_Yes that Magical Spell Spoke by His Pal Broke with that Call brings Back Daya in Current where He was Witness of Scattering of His Half Soul Every Skin Cell still had a Smile on His Lips after getting that **ONE INNOCENT LOOK **of His Bear..._

_ACP Sir Wrapped Daya Head either the way He was jerking... Yes how the Body should be Calmed when His Soul Parting Away..._

_Daya Extending His Right Palm having Tingling Fingers to Grab that Soul Part moving Upward leaving Him Downward..._

_It's really Difficult for ACP Sir to Relax His Deary Son as He can't be able to watch His Elder Son moving to Death this way where Pain was such Visible Cracking their Heart and Eyes..._

_ Daya Screaming and Jerking so Loudly even the Jolts of Pain really giving Him Homerrage..._

_The Tingling Fingers still feels the Touch of another Soul Parted and that Pores and lines Departing and when Both Half Souls Fingers Lost their Last Lovely Soft Connection..._

_A Spark fell inside Abhijeet Chamber and Daya Ear Last Remembering the Sound of Bang with His Own Voice having the Death Shout of His Life as **ABHIII**..._

The Lying Figure trying to Wrap the Head of that Person Shout Loudly in Pain and Lovingly asked...

Abhijeet: kya hua ABHI kay Bear ko...

The Big Soft Bear with Difficulty Buried His already wrapped Head and Face inside His Half Soul Chest who started...

Abhijeet: Khargoshy, Tery Chewing Gum Wrapper tou Kaam aa gaye... ain...

**_Daya remembering a Scold a week Back where His Buddy giving Him a Shopper having Wrappers of Chewing Gum, Toffee's and Chocolates with..._**

**_Abhijeet (rash): rakho ye, abhi Antique Exhibition mein Rakkhein gay, Bara sa Stall laga kr... (tease) Baray Bhaloo ka Bara Khana..._**

**_Daya (embarrass): kya Yaar... Kis nay diya...?_**

**_Abhijeet: Dry Cleaner dy kr gaya hay kay Sahab kay Kaprun ki Pockets sy Nikla hay ye sub (stress) Kath Kabar..._**

**_Daya: Yaar, hr jagah Dustbin Nahi milta hay tou Main Pocket mein rakh leta hun..._**

**_Abhijeet: aur kyunkay Mera Dimagh Pait mein rehta hay tou Khany kay baad Nikalny ka Hosh kahan... hain na (Daya Smiles) (Abhijeet Angry) Daant Mut Nikalo.. Samjhy..._**

Abhijeet (current): Tu jub Meray Chamber pr Gira tha na, Us Gas Bucket kay Khulnay kay baad... Teri Pocket sy Wo Chewing Gum ka Wrapper nikl kr Meray Chamber mein aa gaya... aur Us Electrical String sy Touch ho gaya tou Arth aany sy Spark ho gaya aur Chamber open ho gaya aur Saari Gas bahar Nikl gayii... (tilting his Face with wink) already Main nay Sans Roki hui thi...

His Bear again Buried His Face, Abhijeet started to Running His Fingers in Circular Movements inside His Hairy Scalps while added...

Abhijeet: aur jo Loud Bang ki Aawaz Tum nay Suni thi na Behosh hony sy Pehlay... Wo Freddie nay Goli chalai thi, Us Culprit pr...

A Whisper He heard First time, Framing a Query from His Silent Dodo either still His Chest Absorbed Much Pain in shape of His Half Soul Tears as...

Daya (whisper): kaun tha...?

Abhijeet: Carlos Yaad hay... (Daya look at Abhijeet with Shock) (Abhijeet added) Wohi... Pakra gaya... (naughty) Moty, Goongy Dodo ka Dimagh Buht chal raha hay... hmmm... Chip laga kr gaye thy..

**Daya: hmmm... (suddenly He Realized that He must show His Angry Expressions over His Bhai on that Magical spell so starting as) Tum nay Acha Nahi kiya tha (Abhijeet look at Him in Question and that Question Mark containing Eyes Burst Daya Anger Bar with) Wohi jo Tum Mujh pr parh kr Phookty ho... Sirf Aankhun sy...**

**Abhijeet Bursts Laugh as from Few Years Daya continuously Complaining about this thing that Abhijeet Eyes had Magic and He was the Perfect Pray for that Magical Spell and Expelling His Anger and Irritation after coming out from any situation where Abhijeet Speaking Eyes Sparkling with Great Glow... He look at Abhijeet Shinny Teeth and Expelling the Anger as...**

**Daya: Daant Mut Nikalo... (Abhijeet closed his mouth either Rahul and Rajeev also Hiding Smiles) (Daya with Proud tone) ab Main nay Us Jaadoo Manter ka Tour kr liya hay...**

**Abhijeet (smiling tone): Kesy...?**

**Daya: ab Main Na hr waqt Goggles laga kr rakkhun ga ta kay Tum ko Pata hee Nahi chaly kay Main Tum ko Dekh bhi raha hun ya Nahi...**

**Abhijeet look at Him in Shock with Open Mouth on His Innocense while Rahul and Rajeev also in Trance of that Stupidity... Daya after feeling their Shock added...**

**Daya: Dekha, Nikal liya na Tour... Kesy Munh Khulay kay Khulay reh gaye...**

**Thrice exchanged Gazes with Each Other and Bursts Laugh Embarrased Daya who just Hiding His Shyness again Buried His Face inside His HalfSoul who was still Smiling with Pleasure to have Such Innocent, Cute Bro and feeling Much Love towards Him when He was talking Some Stupid,** whereas Some steps all heard and got ACP Sir with Salunkhy Sir side by side Entering with a Lovingly Scold as...

ACP: haan Daya, Buht Man Maani krni aa gayii hay na... (Daya gives His Shy Sad smile) (ACP Sir again either sitting on couch with) Keh raha hun.. Cheekh raha hun kay Abhijeet ki Fiker karo.. Meri Fiker Chor...

Abhijeet (after looking His Buggy face interrupts): haan Sir, wohi tou, Main nay bhi kitna kaha kay ACP Sir ko Dekho...

ACP (added): haan Wohi tou...

A Laughing Blaster from the Person sitting beside Him understand Him that His Sharp Shine again Handled Him Well...

Daya starting Laughing after seeing ACP Sir Irritated Face while a Soft Punch which got by Salunkhy makes Him Angrier, which gives a Happiness to All and Both His Dear One exchanged a Winning Glance...

ACP Sir Updating Abhijeet or say DUO about the Further Interrogation with Carlos as Abhijeet was asking Queries while His Dodo went to a Memory Lane...

_From few weeks back, Both at Beach and Chatting with each one eating Bhutta's and during this Daya asked in Naughty tone..._

_Daya (naughty): wesay Boss, agar Main Nahi hota Tumhari Zindagi mein tou kya hota..?_

_Abhijeet (straight): Aik Biwi aur Do Bacchy..._

_Daya (shocked): kya, Theek hay.. (grumbling tone) Tum bhi Nahi hoty na tou Mery bhi 4 Bacchy aur Aik Biwi hoti..._

_Abhijeet: Daya, (making tone loud) 4 kuch Zyada Nahi..._

_Daya (after thinking): haan Yaar, Kafi ho jayein gay... chalo 2 Cut..._

_Abhijeet really tried Hard to Control over His Outburst laugh on that **2 CUT** while again Pinch..._

_Abhijeet (innocent tone): khair Do bhi Buht hain, itni Mehangai hy aaj kal tou..._

_Daya (agreeing with): haan Yaar, chalo Aik aur ko Kum kr dety hain..._

_Abhijeet (hiding smile with): aur bhae, (irritative tone) Biwi ki bhi Jhik Jhik Kaun suny..._

_Daya (making face): chaaa.. haan Boss... sub Cancel..._

_Both turned when a Stick touched their Heads found a Constable looking Shocked after Seeing them easily Understand them that Constable Recognized them while a Young Gut beside Constable telling..._

_Guy: Sahab, yehi Wo Dono hain.. Bacchun ko Kaatnay waatny ki Baat kr rahy thy aur Is (signaling Abhijeet with) nay tou Biwi bhi (trying to giving Cuting Sign to Constable) bas ye Dono.._

_.__It's not take Minutes by Both to Analyzed what their** Shahana Khayalat **executed by another Mind..._

Daya again laughing Remembering that while feeling Continuous Stare makes Him Confused as He feels that Oldie DUO were Absent so how much He was Involved in that Memory Lane which totally Cut Him from Current so asked in Low tone...

Daya (low tone): Sir Log gaye...?

Abhijeet nodded looking His Sad Face around and Chill the Scene inside that Soggy Environment as..

Abhijeet: Pata hay, Sir keh rahy thy kay (naughty) Daya buht Mota ho gaya hay... (sad) Bechary kay Pair Sooj gaye, Tera Sar Apni Goud mein lay kr...

Daya (stressed in mumbling sound): Jee Nahi... aisa kaha hee Nahi hoga Sir nay...

Abhijeet (signaling around): dekha tha na Salunkhy Sir kay Sahary aayey thy Wo... (with pause) aur saara Samy Couch pr Bethy bhi rahy...

Daya (Stunned after reminding that Entry of Oldie Duo side by side or that Sitting session so intense tone): Sach mein ABHI (looking himself) buht Weight Barh gaya hay kya Mera...?

Abhijeet: khair, Main Kya kahun... (soft tone having Naughty Flair) Sir tou Mujh sy pooch rahy thy kay Main kya Khata hun... (helpless tone) tou phir Mujhy Sir ko Batana hee para...

Daya (shock so sat in Jerk with): Kya...?

Abhijeet (with Big naughty smile): Chawanparash...

A loud Laughter fills the room while the Bear Complexion turned Crimson Red again buried Himself inside His Half Soul Loving, Soothing Soft Hug Shell...!


End file.
